Sovereign God Cardes
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the 6★ unit, see Cardes the Malevolent |id = 61107 |no = 1591 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 54 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 10, 9, 8, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 6, 3, 5, 6, 5, 7, 5, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 6, 5, 3, 4, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 3, 6, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 3, 6, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Cardes was originally a deity of truth and governance, and was worshiped with particular fervor by magicians. Recent research has also uncovered evidence that he discovered a certain god's plotting during the great war between humanity and the gods. However, Cardes was sealed in combat with the Four Heroes of Palmyna before he could share this information with the other gods. Had he not been sealed at Palmyna, Cardes might have changed the course of the war by revealing what he knew. |summon = Acting according to his wishes... Nothing could be more distasteful. All impurity must be eliminated. |fusion = It seems that even among humans, there are those that know the truth. I will endeavor to believe that you are one such human. |evolution = | hp_base = 6610 |atk_base = 2510 |def_base = 2880 |rec_base = 2390 | hp_lord = 8550 |atk_lord = 3120 |def_lord = 3560 |rec_lord = 2970 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Fair Conviction |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, hugely reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = 25-30% BB cashback, fills 4-7 BC & 25% chance to heal 25% damage |bb = Spinor Dimension |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage & 180% Def |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Dark Eclipse |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 180% Def, fills 4-7 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Stellar Freeze |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 35% HP, 350% Def & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Heavenly Principles |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Dark barrier effect to BB and SBB, probable 20% damage reduction & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = Activates 3000 HP barrier, 20% chance to reduce damage & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Malevolent God - First time completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def Ignore effect |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds critical hit damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 80% Atk to Def |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Cardes2 }}